Waiting
by jemmajane
Summary: Temperance Brennan paced around her office, her hands on her pregnant stomach. It had been two days since she had got that phone call and Booth had been missing for four months. Did it mean that he would be coming home, or never coming back to her at all?
1. Chapter 1

**Waiting - Chapter One**

Author's Note - Hey guys this is my first Booth/ Brennan fan fic. It is set in the future maybe a year or two after the season's current point. Dont let my username fool you my names is actually Maddie : ) So let me know what you think, by pressing the pretty Review button. Thanks enjoy!

* * *

Temperance Brennan paced around her lab, and she paced some more and then she paced some more. Once she finished pacing she sat down on the lounge in her office and began to tap her feet impatiently. She drummed her nails on the top of her stomach and she began to huff and puff a little. She checked the clock on her office wall for the 17th time that minute and eventually frustrated with time pushed herself off her office lounge and she decided to walk out of her office.

It had been two days four hours and thirty-seven minutes since she had received that phone call that had put her so on edge. She had barely eaten or barely even slept for that matter and her body was exhausted but as much as her body was telling her it wanted sleep and food she just couldn't let it; she had to wait, she just had to keep waiting. She resumed pacing and all she could hear in the building was the tapping of her small heels hitting the ground, so she continued to pace keeping her head down.

After what seemed like a lifetime but what turned out to only be a matter of seconds Angela came running out of her office towards her and put her hands on her shoulders. It was only then that she decided to look up and she found her best friends eyes full of sadness and worry. She realised that she worried every one and she supposed that she even felt a little guilty about making them worry about her but she couldn't help it. This was what everything had come down to and to her this was the only way that she was going to be about it.

"Brennan, you need to go home." Angela stood there before her and fixed her hair and smoothed her dress down over her belly.

"But I can't."

"You need to go home, you have been here ever since you got that phone call and you have been completely on edge. You haven't changed clothes and as much as I have been trying to force you to eat something or even take a nap you have been ignoring my efforts and you are seriously going to put yourself in a hospital. You shouldn't think about that phone call Brennan it's been months it could be nothing so don't go stressing yourself out it isn't good for you right now." She completely understood everything that Angela was trying to say and even went so far to think that Angela was probably correct on most grounds of their conversation but she just couldn't do it, she need to wait.

"Fine if you aren't going to listen to me, I'm going to get someone that you are going to have to listen to." She watched Angela storm off down the corridor and in that short time she went back to pacing and staring at the clock, she felt that this was as about as productive as she could be at the current time.

Angela came back down the hall with Cam and they both were not happy with her at all. They strode over to her and came to stand in front of her, both with their hands on their hips and both of them looked exhausted. For the last two days as long as she had been here one of them had always been with her waiting. She didn't know what they were waiting for, maybe for her to break down or collapse or need emotional or support but she really wasn't going to she just need to wait. That was all that she wanted to do, she just wanted to wait.

"Brennan look at me", she made her eyes level with Cam's and she could see the sadness in them that was almost mirrored to Angela's.

"Brennan you need to go home. You need to shower, you need to eat and you need to sleep. Your body is feeding off nothing and you are going to need a hospital shortly if you don't do what I'm telling you to." She shook her head, she needed to wait. That's all she could do.

"Shit Brennan you are seven months pregnant does that mean nothing to you? If you don't do what Cam is telling you to do you are going to lose that baby and you are going to lose yourself." She didn't understand how she could lose herself but she put a hand over her belly instinctively, she couldn't lose that baby. She finally decided to speak up and there were tears in her eyes, she never cried over anything but she was just so exhausted.

"I get what you are trying to say but what if I leave and he gets here and I'm not here?" Tears were falling down her face now and she saw the looks on their faces and they were just as devastated. She was so frustrated she began to yell.

"I have to be here, I have to be here when he comes I just have to. That phone call was the first sign of hope I have had in four months and I can't not be here, I have to be here. I just have to be here when he comes, I have to, I just have to…" Her voice began to trail off as the tears turned into sobs and Cam and Angela began to cry as well. They took her into their arms and they just held her for a few minutes as she continued to sob.

She felt pathetic and helpless, things that she was not used to feeling at all. She was usually the most level headed, rational and in control person that she knew. She hated being so vulnerable and she blamed her unborn child for that. Ever since she fell pregnant she had become emotional and that led to feeling pathetic and helpless all of the time. The normal Dr. Temperance Brennan would frown upon such behaviour but at this point in her life she was most definitely not the confident sexy best selling author and famed anthropologist Dr. Temperance Brennan. She was just Dr. Temperance Brennan the anthropologist who just stayed in her office and with every day got more and more pregnant and felt more and more alone.

She felt a hand on her shoulder and she looked up at Angela.

"Come on sweetie, I'm going to take you home."

She didn't want to go but she didn't have the energy anymore to argue so she didn't resit when Cam put her arm around her shoulders and they started to walk downstairs to Angela's car. Cam waved goodbye to her as Angela drove them out of the parking lot. It was silent in the car as Angela drove Brennan back to her apartment, they went the usual route back to her house and Angela parked her car underneath in her usual car space. They got out of the car and got into the elevator and took it up to her apartment. She handed Angela her keys and she opened the door.

They walked through her apartment that was spotless as usual and they made their way to the kitchen. Angela gave her a stern look and pointed towards the bathroom.

"You need to shower, now. I will make dinner and you just give me a yell if you need anything at all. Anything at all Brennan." She nodded her head and walked off towards the shower.

She took off all of her clothes and her body was so tired it hurt to lift her dress over her head. Her feet were swollen and fat and it hurt to stand, her skin was stretched so tightly that it made her stomach sore and her breasts were heavy, they were just so heavy. She turned on the hot water and felt it run over her skin and it felt so nice and relaxing and it reminded her of the time just before he left, when she was really happy and that was something that she had never truly felt and she didn't realise back then just how easily it was able to be taken away from her.

It was the morning that he left, the morning that he went away on his assignment and she had just jumped into the shower needing to shower before going to work that morning. She remembered just how good the hot water felt over her skin and just how nice it was when she felt a pair of large hands creep across her stomach and pull her towards him. She let out a laugh and turned herself around to face him.

"Booth I didn't realise that this was supposed to be a shared shower?" He smiled devishly at her and pulled her closer to him and she could feel the heat of skin against her and the hardness of his muscles among others things against her own body.

"Well I just thought since you aren't going to see me for a week then there would be no chance for a double shower for a week and that just wouldn't do so I saw an opportunity right then and I took it." She laughed as he kissed her and she held her hands within his. She never remembered when she got so comfortable with such intimacy between them but once they had admitted their feelings to each other there was no holding back, they were in the deep end and it was going to be what they made of it.

"You are never a man to miss an opportunity are you?" He smiled that devilish smile again and she mirrored it.

"No, no I'm not" He replied and he began to kiss her. His hands were all over her body and already she began to feel aroused as she knew that he certainly already was. He backed her up against the shower wall and they made love that morning in the shower.

They did everything together that morning; they made their bed together in the morning. They got dressed together and they left the house together. They had breakfast together at the diner that morning and they drove to work together. He dropped her out the front of the lab and they kissed each other goodbye albeit a little more passionately as normal goodbye kisses went but they were just like that, they rarely could keep their hands off each other outside of the workplace.

There was nothing that morning that indicated that it would be the last time that they would see each other, that that would be the last time that they would make love or wake up next to each other. There was nothing that could tell her to be prepared for him not coming back, nothing at all. There was nothing that told her that she would be spending the next four months of her life waiting in fear and trying to keep up hope for him to come back to her. People just didn't understand she needed him; now that she had him she was nothing without him. She wanted, no needed her Booth back.

She tried to calm herself down a little bit by stroking her belly over where her baby was kicking, that often made her feel a little more relaxed. She hopped out of the shower and began to dry herself and get dressed. She hoped that during dinner Angela wouldn't start bugging her about the baby's things again as that was something she really couldn't deal with. She didn't know the sex of her baby, she didn't have any baby things or any names she was waiting for Booth. She needed to wait for Booth; she couldn't do this on her own Booth would want to be there to pick everything out, she couldn't take that away from him, she needed to wait.

She had on a pair of her maternity pants and one of Booth's old sweat shirts and she made her way into the kitchen to Angela, who smiled upon her coming into the kitchen. She rubbed her belly and she had forgotten just how hungry she actually was, she hadn't had a proper meal in two days and the stir fry that Angela had made was looking really good.

They sat down at the table together and just ate; she finished her food quickly and helped herself to seconds and when she had finished that she gulped down a glass of water. It felt like her body hadn't eaten in months and that she had been starved but now she felt good. Angela looked at her and she seemed to be a little happier with what she saw, a clean and non starving Brennan that seemed to make her happy.

"You feeling better now?" She nodded her head and Angela stood up and made her way to clean the plates.

"You should probably go to bed you need to sleep." She nodded her head and quickly called out to Angela the guilt she felt earlier was creeping back into her system.

"Ang"

"Yeah, are you okay?" She nodded her head quickly.

"You are really good to me, thank you for being my friend."

Angela looked as if she was nearly in tears from that and she strode the few steps across the room to her and Angela hugged her.

"You're welcome, I would do anything for you Bren even if you don't tell me. And Brennan don't worry about that phone call just keep going along with anything whatever it is that is going to come will come to you soon. Just don't stress about it, it's not good for you." She nodded and told Angela goodnight and she went back to the bed her and Booth shared or did share anyway.

She wrapped herself in the blankets and tried not to look at the empty right hand side of the bed where he would have usually laid. Instead she turned her head back to the other side and she sat there and thought about that phone call.

Two days ago she was in the lab when her cell phone rung and she felt it was strange to be receiving a phone call off Andrew who though in fact was the deputy director of the FBI was still someone that she had dated in the past.

"Brennan." She said into the phone and she felt her stomach turn in knots as she waited for Andrew to say something.

"Temperance, how are you?" She wanted to die every time that she got asked that question it literally made her want to curl up in a ball and not talk to anyone any more.

"I'm managing" she barely got into the phone.

"What's the reason for your call?"

"I have news." She nearly had a heart attack on the spot, news could be good or bad and she dreaded to think of the later.

"Temperance?"

"I'm waiting Andrew." She said impatiently.

"One of the Agents in Booth's crew has escaped from where they were being held captive. He assures me that Booth and the other agent are still alive." She nearly burst into tears on the spot but she held it together on the phone just so she could get a little more info out of Andrew before he hung up.

"We are organising a team to go in there in the next day and retrieve Booth and the other Agent from captivity and then we shall get him back to you. But be careful about your hopes Temperance a lot can happen within a short space of time." She breathed out deeply and finally got words into the phone.

"Thank you Andrew." He sounded relieved on the phone that the conversation had gone over fairly smoothly.

"That's okay; now all you have to do is wait." And wait she did, that was all she did until Angela and Cam finally forced her into getting her life back into normal habits.

She finally closed her eyes and thought that it wouldn't take long at all for her body to fall asleep as she could really feel the exhaustion taking over her body now. She held her stomach against Booth's sweatshirt and she began to breathe deeper and deeper as the hope that Booth would be back with her shortly came over her.

All she had to do was wait, all she had to do was wait for another phone call. Her body fell asleep shortly after but it wasn't until the next morning that she realised that she had been in that deep of a sleep due to her exhaustion that she had missed a phone call from a particular FBI Deputy Director.


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Note - Hi guys, I just want to say thankyou very very very much for all of the reviews story alerts and favourites. They really made my day : ) Here is the next chapter for you all. I hope you enjoy it and there is much more still to come after this so keep reading. Please review it is awesome to see some feedback : ) Thanks happy reading, Maddie.

* * *

CHAPTER TWO

Temperance Brennan woke up that morning feeling a little groggy but all in all she felt fairly refreshed. She turned over in her bed and her hands went to the place where he usually slept. The bed seemed just the right size when her and Booth slept together in it but since he wasn't here the bed felt enormous and she generally felt swamped and suffocated in the sheets and blanket, even at her current larger size. She felt her stomach grumble as she smelt the waft of pancakes come through her room and she knew that Angela must have been cooking.

She lifted her self up out of bed and she was about to walk out the room when she saw her phone on her bedside table flashing. She wanted to kick herself, she had been waiting three days for the phone to ring again and she had missed the call. She went to lift the cell phone open to see the caller ID hoping that maybe it was only her father or Russ that might have called her and the Deputy Director of the FBI.

She cringed when she saw that it was in fact Andrew that had called her and she hit the redial button so quickly it took her head a couple of seconds to catch up to what her reflexes had told her to do. She got no dial tone just a voicemail box. She left a short sharp and slightly abusive message on his voicemail saying that he needed to call her back immediately otherwise there would be consequences. She didn't exactly know what the consequences would be; she just knew that Andrew would probably avoid her for a while anyway. A normal Temperance Brennan was scary but a pissed off, hormonal Temperance Brennan was let's just say a lot worse.

She walked into the kitchen whilst putting her phone on loud, vibrate and putting it in her pocket so that there would be no reason for her to miss a phone call again. As she thought previously Angela was in the kitchen making pancakes. She put them on two plates and brought them over to the dining table. She smiled when she lifted her head up and she saw her friend walking towards the dining table.

"Hey sweetie how did you sleep?"

"Much better thank you Angela, you have been a great help to me I don't even know what I would have done without you since he left." She started to get teary again and she hated herself for it, she was so emotional lately it was ridiculous.

"Bren, you know that I would do anything for you. That's why I have been there." She smiled at her and she began to eat her pancakes and Brennan decided to follow suit, they did look pretty fantastic.

Angela had been there with her for everything and through everything. She stayed by her side when they hadn't heard from Booth and she cried with her when the FBI told her that they didn't think that he was going to come back. She had been to every ultrasound, every appointment and seen every doctor she could have ever imagined. She felt horrible for Hodgins who for a long time lost his wife in favour of her best friend who needed her.

Booth had been gone for two weeks when she found out she was pregnant. She had contracted the flu from Angela's six month old Abby, she had been feeling pretty ill and was exhausted all of the time and she was generally fit and healthy and did not usually come to depend on a tired body. So after Cam finally shoved her out of the lab door she visited her doctor. Who after running tests told her with a smile on his face and a 'congratulations' to boot informed her of the fact that she was just over three months pregnant.

At that moment she felt her world fall apart. She couldn't have Booth's baby without Booth it just wasn't right he was the one who was a fantastic father and the one who loved children and this child would not have a proper life if he wasn't in it. She held it together in the practice and even when she paid for her consultation but as soon as she walked out the doors and she realised just how alone she was in the world, she broke down. She had to call Ange to pick her up; she couldn't drive herself back to the lab she was that upset. She just sat there for an hour in her friend's car and she cried. Angela who would usually be happy for her in these kinds of circumstances felt her pain, so instead of commenting on different facts she just told her it would be okay and she held her friend as she cried.

Every time she thought about being pregnant all she could be reminded of was how this isn't the way that it is supposed to be. She was supposed to have Booth by her side. She was supposed to have found out that she was pregnant and then made some sly joke to him about she couldn't drink anymore or that pretty soon she was going to be too fat to fit into his favourite dress of hers. He would have guessed the fact that she was pregnant and for the look on his face all of her uncertainties would have been worth it. They would have made love together soon after he figured it out and from then on they would plan everything together.

He would have led the charge on picking out baby things and he would have used his handyman skills to make a crib and put together the baby room. He would have been by her side through all of her appointments, every ultrasound and he would have suggested names. He would be there when she was to give birth, and that child would be the luckiest child in the world. The way it was now was not how it was supposed to be.

What was she supposed to do if he, no when he came back? Hi Booth I love you, I missed you and if you haven't already noticed my engorged stomach I'm seven months pregnant. She thought that he would probably have a heart attack and then be incredibly happy but for any guy to find out that his partner was that pregnant would be a shock.

She got up from the dining table and walked to the sink where Angela was washing up and she began to wipe up. Angela gave her a look that said 'you better sit your pregnant arse back down missy' and she shot her an equally evil look back and Ange just smiled and let her continue with wiping and putting away the plates. They finished the washing and got ready to go to work, it was a Friday and it was the last day that she would have to be in lab distracting herself. The weekend was something that she really did not want to face. Most weekends she spent cleaning everything relentlessly but this weekend she really didn't want to wake up.

* * *

She woke up and she wanted to go back to bed. Today was Saturday October 8. Today was the day that she was supposed to marry Booth. She was not a fan of marriage in general but with Booth it just made sense. They actually decided to get married during an argument eight months ago. Booth was sitting at the dining table figuring out how he was going to pay to get his kitchen re-done in his apartment as both the stove and oven had recently died and he was trying to figure it all out.

"What are you doing?" She said looking over his shoulder. He sat there with his shoulders hunched over and had his frustrated face on.

"Trying to figure out how the hell I'm going to get my kitchen re-done before I move out." She thought there was a simple logical solution to this problem that he was obviously not seeing.

"Well that's easy." He looked up at her angry and frustrated.

"And what's that Bones?" He glared at her.

"Easy, I'll pay for it." Now he just didn't look upset he looked outraged.

"No, no way Bones; its not happening." He went back to staring at his paperwork.

"Why not? Fine I'll lend you the money. I'll even charge you interest if that's the only way that you will do it." She pleaded with him through her eyes but he was having none of it.

"Bones no way I am borrowing money off you. I can fund my own things I don't want you to think that all I do is hang around you for your money and the sex." She raised her eyebrows at that one.

"Well the sex is pretty good." She smirked and he looked semi outraged.

"Pretty good, only pretty good Bones; because I have a few other words that come to mind to describe the sex that we have." She raised her eyebrows suggestively and laughed a little.

"I'm sorry Booth should I have said fantastic, mind blowing, incredible, the best sex of my life. I'm sorry but if you think I am going to describe our sex as life changing or magical you are looking at the wrong woman. Sex is a basic hormonal experience that people often feel the need carry out and act upon their primal urges." Booth looked not surprised by anything she had just said.

"Bones, it's called love making. That's why our sex is the most satisfying sex you have ever had in your life." It was now his turn to raise his eyebrows at her and see how she reacted to what he just said.

"I have taken into account what you were telling me and I believe that you are in fact correct. Besides the point why don't you just let me pay for your kitchen."

"Because." Was as eloquent an answer that he could come up with.

"This would be so much easier if we were married." She said more to herself than him and his face changed completely. He got out of his chair at the dining table and he put his legs and arms over hers where she leaning against the lounge. His face come so close to hers and she can still remember his scent, oh gosh how he smelt so good.

"You want to get married?" His smile was nearly from ear to ear, dragging out the words slowly questioning her.

"Well I'm not saying that marriage is ideal for every couple just look at the divorce rate already. I mean this way you wouldn't insist on paying for stupid things in my house, I could just pay for your kitchen. I don't see us ever not being together so it's not as if we would have to worry about divorce. You are the only person I have thought that the word husband would actually seem right in relation to myself and Ange says that we bicker like a married couple anyway, so it isn't as if we are going to act any different." Booth got this smile on his face that caught her a little off guard.

"Temperance Brennan are you proposing to me?" He said questioning her and she just smiled a little coyly.

"I'm just saying that it would be the most logical solution in our situation and I don't see how we would be any different as a couple if we weren't married so I don't see why we shouldn't consider it. Why don't you want to marry me?" He laughed at that one.

"Bones you have got to be kidding me right?" Alright now she was looking confused, she didn't get it.

"Bones, I have wanted to marry for years before we even starting going out. You were always the woman that I wanted to marry. I have been thinking about it constantly for months and I have been trying to think of a way that would make you go for it." She decided that was probably quite an intelligent decision of his, she was highly strung a lot of the time when it came to things such as this.

"Wait a sec I'll be back." He ran into the bedroom and came back out and he got down on one knee.

"Bones will you marry me?" He opened a little black box with a clean cut gold wedding band with a simple diamond in the middle and she thought that it was quite beautiful. She now understood why he couldn't afford to get his kitchen done.

"Is this why you can't pay…" he cut her off.

"Bones just shut up." She knew her answer but she thought it would be a little fun to play with him.

"I have taken your proposal into consideration and I have decided that my answer is yes. Yes I will marry you Seely Booth." His grin was so wide and she couldn't help but match it.

"Good, god I love you Bones." He kissed her full on the mouth and she nearly blushed from the intensity of the kiss.

"Good I love you too, now can I pay for your kitchen?" He gave her a look of sheer exasperation.

"Just shut up Bones." And he resumed kissing her and she remembered thinking that they should have arguments like that more often.

She got out of her car at Angela's house and it hurt to think of the day that Booth proposed considering that I was all supposed to be coming together today. Nether the less she walked up the stairs to Angela's door and knocked loudly. There was playful screaming from inside of their house and she envied the life that Angela was living. Hodgkins came to the door with Abby on his arm and smiled at her.

"Hey Abby," he said turning to his daughter.

"You want to go to your Aunty Bren?" She smiled and nodded her head and no matter what was going on in the world or what was happening outside Abby was just the most gorgeous and independent child. Abby had Angela's long dark hair and Hodgkin's curls with a mix of both of their skins so she was this gorgeous tan colour and her blue eyes were in a word stunning. Hodgkins passed his daughter over to her and Brennan sat her on her hip, Abby burying her face deep in Brennan's hair.

"Hi Abby." She said to the girl.

"Bren." She mumbled smiling and slobbering at the same time.

"Let's go talk to your mum shall me." She smiled in response and they walked off together towards the kitchen.

She walked through the hallway past all of Angela's paintings and photos of her family (extended included) she made her way into the kitchen were Ange was rearranging pots and pans. She looked up and saw Brennan and Abby together and she smiled and then looking at the calendar on the wall her smile quickly disappeared and she hated the fact that Angela was continually feeling sorry or because nothing was really going right. She put Abby in her rocker and she went to go join Ange in rearranging the pots and pans.

"Ange I'm fine really, I just needed a bit of company today." Angela didn't look convinced.

"Are you sure Bren because it's fine if your not. I mean you were supposed to be getting married today, you still haven't heard back from Hacker and your finance and father of your child is missing and you still maintain the fact that you are fine. Bullshit Brennan." She mumbled something and attempted to come up with something to reply to Angela with.

"Ange I'm dealing, I just need to wait a little longer for him. He will come back to me I'm sure of it, I just need to wait and that is wait I tell myself every minute of everyday so for the moment I'm fine. I wouldn't have been able to get married anyway I am seven months pregnant and hideous; it would have been a disaster." She mumbled the last section and Angela still gave her a look that said she knew it all.

"You are not hideous you are beautiful Brennan, why do you think I have photographing you all the time lately? Pregnant women just have this gorgeous glow and you are gorgeous." She just shook her head and motioned to move onto another topic of conversation.

"Ange can we just move onto something else? Can I assist in reorganising your kitchen? I can be quite helpful in these sorts of situations?"

"Ok, we can do that."

And that's what they did. For the rest of the day the spent it rearranging Angela's kitchen and her linen closet and tidied Abby's room. They just spent it talking about nothing really and that was fine by her. It took her mind off of everything and Ange didn't realise just how good of a friend she was just by doing that. It was nice to drive home and park and know that she would soon go to sleep even though the space next to her in her bed would be empty; it would be okay because she was waiting for him.

She put the keys in her apartment door and pushed the door open. She took off her coat and put her handbag by the door when she realised there was a gym bag lying next to the kitchen table. Who is in my home? She pulled an umbrella out from near the coat rack preparing to knock senseless whoever was in her apartment. She checked the kitchen and the dining area and she finally made her way back to the living room when she saw someone asleep on her lounge.

She nearly went into labour. She dropped her umbrella and she dropped to her knees, tears in her eyes because she just couldn't believe it. Her heart wanted to stop and her brain couldn't function properly, she was just in shock. Her partner was asleep on the lounge and she felt the tears rolling down her face as she heard him lightly snoring. On her knees she crept over to where he slept and she just sat there and waited for him to wake up. She had waited for months for him; she knew that she would be able to wait for him to open his eyes to her again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys, I'm so sorry I haven't updated for a week but work has been insane and I have been doing way more than my usual 40hr week : ) I hope you enjoy this, it's a little shorter than normal but with enough fluff and romace to make up for it : ) I just want to say thanks to everyone who has reviewed and added me to their favourites or story alerts; you guys make my day. Thanks, maddie : ) **

* * *

Temperance Brennan had been kneeling on the floor before him for over an hour, her knees hurt, her back hurt and her eyes were tired. The only part of her body it seemed that wasn't tired was her feet which were having a well deserved break. Every second of that past hour she had resisted the feeling to stroke his hair to behind his ears or to rub his arms or to move him and curl herself up inside of him.

He looked different to her last memory of him. He was skinner than she remembered not in the fact that he had lost fat as such but he had lost some muscle mass and that was probably why he was so tired, his physical fitness levels were not up to their usual standards. His hair had grown out a little bit and now hung near his ears and he hadn't shaved in four months. So there was a dark beard covering his face that she had never seen before, she had been used to the little bit of stubble if he had gotten lazy that was fairly sexy on him she had to admit but she had never seen it like this before.

She hated seeing him like this, so tired and worn out. So abused, it was probably he most appropriate word to fit him. They had abused the old Booth and this is what they had turned him into. All she wanted to do was for him to wake up. Just wake up so she could talk to him and hold him and love him for the past four months in which she hadn't seen him. She now guessed that this was probably the reason that Andrew had called her for the day previously, to tell her that her Booth was safe. Her Booth was safe and her heart just couldn't get over the fact that he had finally come back to her.

She sat up rigidly as she saw him move around on the lounge. He moved his arms around and he hit her on the shoulder when he shuffled and that was the moment he woke up. He opened his eyes groggily and they flickered for a little bit until they caught her eyes and from that moment they were wide awake.

"Bones." He smiled and leant forward and kissed her whilst she hid behind the cover of the lounge. The kiss that he gave her was probably the best kiss of her life; with his hand on her cheek she was in tears feeling just how much she had missed his tenderness.

"Bones, don't cry." She couldn't help it, she was teary and emotional and hormonal and all in all just overwhelmed.

"I can't help it I have just missed you so much, I barely survive without you. I have been such a miserable bitch, I have no idea how anyone has been able to stand me." She laughed and cried at the same time and he wiped the tears out from under her eyes, his own eyes beginning to tear up.

"I haven't survived without you, all I thought about for months was you and did you think I was still alive had you moved on? I didn't know what to do. We were supposed to get married today. We could have been married today but those…" Booth got this look on his faced that scared her he was that angry. She put a finger to his lips.

"I love you but I want you at the moment we can talk about all the other stuff later." He nodded his head and then motioned for her to come and sit up on the lounge with him.

"Bones come lie up here with me; all I want to do is hold you." She smiled a little hesitantly figuring that now was probably the most appropriate time to get this conversation over and done with.

"Booth I need to tell you something," he nodded his head whilst holding her hand still.

"I'm pregnant." The look of shock on his face nearly killed her and she just waited for him to say something.

"Bones what happened?" he said a little angry and she didn't understand.

"Did you move on quickly or something, forget about me with a one night stand whoever the…" she cut him off again by putting her finger to his lips again and silencing him with a glare.

"No look." She took her hand away from his and she backed away from the lounge so he could see just how pregnant she was that she wasn't a couple of months to someone else that the baby was most definitely his.

He just stared at her in shock again seeing her so pregnant. He smiled and came over to where she was kneeling. He placed his hands on her stomach and it made her heart thump to see how happy he was. She loved the fact that as soon as he put his hands on her stomach their baby decided to kick like crazy, even the little one was happy to have Booth back. He laughed as he felt the baby kick and her body loved seeing Booth so happy.

"I found out two weeks after you left home. I got sick from Abby and so Cam as usual forced me to go to the doctors and he told me congratulations that I was fifteen weeks pregnant and at that stage I wanted to cry because you weren't there. So here I am with eight weeks to go. I couldn't do any of it without you. I'm sorry to overload you at the moment but I couldn't buy baby things or find out the sex or get things organised or anything; I only went to appointments when I had to and Ange came with me. I just couldn't do it without you and now you come home and you find out that you are going to be a father again in eight weeks; its just so unfair to you and…" this time it was Booth who was putting their fingers over someone's mouth.

"Bones, I don't care. I am happy, I love you, I am glad we are having a baby and I am just really happy." He was smiling with every word and she couldn't but mirror that charming smile of his, she was just happy. He held her in an embrace and it felt so good to have his arms around her again. She kissed him and she wanted to remember every touch every moment so she could imprint the feelings inside of her brain so that she can always feel like this, or at least remember what it felt like.

"Did I happen to mention how gorgeous you look pregnant?" She shook her head, she hadn't expected this she looked hideous.

"Booth my stomach is stretched out, I have put on twenty five pounds, I can't fit into anything and I can barely lift myself up I am that heavy. I don't think I look that gorgeous at all." He raised his eyebrows.

"Well you obviously don't see what I see then." She shrugged her shoulders.

"Well you definitely are not going to think that I look incredible without clothes on, that is truly horrible." He raised his eyebrows again laughing, helping to lift her up. He started to pull her hand towards the bedroom.

"Really because your legs are looking pretty fantastic and don't even get me started on what pregnancy does to your boobs. Brennan you do things to me." She was blushing and he could tell.

They lay down together on their bed and she could feel the bed coming back to its rightful size now with both of them in it. He put his arms around her and she snuggled further back into him. He was running his hands up and down her body and for the first time in four months she felt turned on and she murmured to him not to stop. He murmured something in return about her liking it and she just turned towards him and began to unbutton his shirt and pants and his eyebrows raised all the way up.

"Do you want to make love to me Temperance Brennan?"

"Do you want to make love to me Seeley Booth?"

"Yes I do, what about you?" She smiled and kissed his forehead.

"It's all that I have thought about for four months, do you know how much sexual frustration builds up in a period of four months? The hormones in my body just couldn't take it. So yes, I would very much love to make love to you Booth." He smiled and began to move her shirt upwards and for the rest of the night she was absolved in a state of pure bliss.

*

She woke early the next morning and smiled at the thought of her previous evening. Making love to Booth and finding him home just thinking about it all made her a different person. She rolled over to see if she could have a repeat of the previous evening to find there was no one in bed with her. Her heart nearly stopped.

She jumped out of bed and looked for any evidence that she didn't dream Booth up, there were no clothes on the floor next to the bed and black bag. She walked through the hallway thinking that maybe after putting so much stress on her highly intelligent mind she had finally cracked, she was insane and that maybe she had dreamed Booth up.

Then she rounded the corner to the kitchen and her heart nearly stopped again. Booth was there at the stove making them both breakfast and she felt her heart beginning to piece everything back together. She walked over to him in her nightie with her hand on her stomach and he turned around to face her hearing her walk in.

"I thought I was walking quietly." She said smiling. He smiled.

"No, not quietly; I don't think you know how to walk quietly." He came up behind her and put his arms around her and she laid her head on his chest.

"You scared me, when I woke up and you weren't there I thought I had dreamed you up or something." He kissed the back of her head and whispered in her ear.

"I'm sorry." They broke apart when he smelt the bacon burning and he needed to turn her eggs for her as well.

He finished cooking breakfast and she set the table and they sat down to a meal for the first time in months. They ate in relative silence and they just enjoyed the peace of being together. She hated how emotional she was getting and she wanted things to go back to normal. Now that Booth was back she could go back to living her life. She finished off her breakfast and was asking her what she wanted to do today.

"Well I thought we could go have lunch or dinner or something with everyone from work they will be so glad to see you back if not for the fact that they love you but I will probably go back to acting like a normal person and for that they thankyou." He smiled.

"What would you do without me?" He said jokingly and cut it out once he saw her face, he realised that he had hit a sore spot.

"Hey Bones its okay I'm here now, I didn't mean to say that. Damn I should have been more sensitive." She just nodded her head and got up out of her seat.

"Where are you going?" He asked signalling that he was going to follow her.

"I want to show you something, I'll be back in a minute."

She walked down the hall and found the two envelopes that she had buried deep in the linen closet not wanting to see them at the time that she got them but now that Booth was home all she wanted to share. She brought them back to him and she motioned for him to sit down on the lounge with her. He pulled her onto his lap and she gave him a strange look.

"I'm not too heavy?" He smiled.

"Perfect."

"When I got these I didn't really look at them, because they scared me a lot but I feel a lot better about it now. This is the first one; Booth do you want to see what you baby looks like?" He smiled.

"Really?" She loved the excitement in his voice. She opened the large envelope and pulled out a few sonograms.

"This is your baby at three months and that's the little heart beat there. At five months and this last one here is about a week or two ago." He just sat there in a kind of amazement and she felt her heart beat faster.

"Bones, this is incredible."

"Yes it is." She said simply and he wrapped his hands around her stomach.

"Are you ready for the next envelope?" He nodded his head and then pointed to the envelope.

"What's in that one?"

"This one," she said whilst ripping the paper and sliding the sheet out.

"Will tell us whether we will be having a daughter or if we are having a son; I didn't have the guts to find out before without you. So I decided to wait."

"Are you serious Bren that's incredible, let me see."

"Congratulations," she began to read the letter.

"Congratulations, Dr Brennan and Mr. Booth you will in twenty-two weeks time be the proud parents of little girl. She is so far at eighteen weeks perfectly healthy and mother and baby are doing well. Any questions don't hesitate to call me. Dr David Simpson."

She took herself off of Booth's lap and turned around to face him, he looked so happy and it was strange but seeing him like that made her happy as well. He kissed her and she wrapped her arms around him, feeling his warmth.

* * *

**Author's note: I don;t know whether to end the story there? There is some other stuff I have planned that will make the story go longer. Let me know what all of you think? Thanks again, Maddie : ) **


End file.
